For patients who suffer from physical maladies rendering them partially or wholly non-ambulatory, it is usually beneficial to exercise the patient's legs eventhough his or her walking ability is impaired. For example, thrombosis, muscular atrophy, constipation, and other physical complications might further inflict a partially or wholly non-ambulatory patient denied the opportunity to exercise his or her legs.
As typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,422 (Jones--Feb. 21, 1956), prior art workers have provided legs exercising physical therapy devices of the pedals operated crank type. However, the prior art devices tend to exhibit one or more of the following disadvantages and deficiencies. Some prior art devices require motorized supplemental power for the pedaled crank. Prior art devices tend to be of cumbersome structure and thereby entail excessive procurement and maintenance costs for the patient. Prior art devices are not readily adaptable to be utilized in conjunction with the patient's privately owned carrier supports, such as legs type seating chair, wheel chair, sleeping bed, etc. Nor are prior art devices readily adjustable to accomodate to the patient's own leg lengths or other personal anatomical measurements.